The invention relates to a recording medium having a printer driver embodied therein that performs printing setting and generates print data, and to an information processing unit that performs printing setting and generates print data.
An image firming apparatus often performs marginless printing. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-326531 discloses a thermal transfer recording apparatus that so performs printing on a print medium provided with perforations on both sides thereof in a conveying direction that the printing is performed not only in a region sandwiched by the perforations but also to outside of the region sandwiched by the perforations. A user cuts off ends of the print medium along the perforations of the print medium that has been subjected to the printing. The thermal transfer recording apparatus thus achieves marginless printing.